


John's Birthday

by Serenity1



Series: Life [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very happy birthday to John Watson!!! Sequel to "Arguing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Martin Freeman's 42nd birthday! Happy birthday! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWE BBC SHERLOCK!
> 
> Forgive me with my grammar mistakes and if the characters are a bit OOC...!

"Are you doing anything this Sunday, John?" Sherlock asked one day.

John frowns as he had just gotten home from work, "I don't think so, why?" He asked.

"Lestrade invited us to the pub this Sunday. I didn't agreed to it yet until I know you're free otherwise," Sherlock explains.

John nodded, "What time?" He asked intrigued.

"Sunday brunch, he has to meet his mother after," Sherlock replies.

"That's fine," John said as Sherlock nodded and he called Lestrade.

\------------

(Sunday brunch)

"Are you two thinking about getting married?" Greg asked with a small smile.

John looks at Sherlock, "Well, we haven't really thought about it," he said.

Greg nodded as he ate a French Fry, "marriage with Mycroft has been wonderful so far. We are thinking about adopting," he said.

"Congrats Greg!"

Greg nodded as he looked at the time and swore, "do you guys want to share a cab? I need to meet my mother and your place is nearer from here," he added.

"Do you mind, Sherlock?" John asked.

"Let's go," Sherlock replies calmly.

John smiles at Greg as he and Greg paid the bill and left the pub.

\--------------

"Thanks for sharing the cab guys," Greg said as the cab stopped in front of their flat.

"See yea later Greg," John replies as he got out off the cab.

Once John was out off earshot and was waiting by the door of their flat for Sherlock, Sherlock paid the cab driver. "Are you coming?" He asked softly as Greg nodded and he paid the cabbie. 

Greg follows Sherlock outside as John raised an eyebrow, "something wrong, Greg?" He asked.

"I forgot something from the flat here last time, it won't be long," Greg lied.

John frowned but nodded anyway, "come on in," he said as he opened the door. He closed the door as the two men got inside and the three went up the stairs and John was the first one to opened it.

"SURPRISE!"

John jumped as he was so startled, he looks around and saw some balloons, food on the table, gifts and his army mates, friends and family around him. "What?"

"Happy birthday baby brother," John's sister, Harry Watson said with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I totally forgotten about my birthday! Who remembered?" John asked.

"Sherlock did," Greg replied as he was standing beside Mycroft, "he called Mycroft to do him a favor to bring your army buddies here for those who are available at the time and he told everyone else after that," he explained.

John looks at Sherlock who was standing quietly beside him, "thank you," he said.

"You would do the same for me, John Watson. Happy 42nd birthday," Sherlock said with a smile as the two kissed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone likes it! This one-shot is sequel to "Arguing."


End file.
